


Age Like Wine

by AbsoluteDestiny



Category: Meta - Fandom
Genre: Fanvids, Video, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming, Vividcon Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteDestiny/pseuds/AbsoluteDestiny





	Age Like Wine

Age Like Wine

## Age Like Wine

too late to die young now

 

Footage: [My Vids (2002)](http://www.absolutedestiny.org/)

Audio: [Age Like Wine](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/East_Nashville_Skyline) by Todd Snider 

Duration: 00:01:46

Published: 2013-07-17

[Comments and further information here.](http://absolutedestiny.dreamwidth.org/189938.html)

#### Downloads:

  * [x264 mp4@720p](/media/video/AbsoluteDestiny-Age_Like_Wine-480p.m4v)



### Lyrics:

> Old timer, Old timer  
> It's too late to die young now  
> Old timer, five and dimer  
> Trying to find a way to age like wine somehow
> 
> my new stuff is nothing like my old stuff was  
> and neither one is much when compared to a show  
> which will not be as good as another one you saw...  
> so hell me, i know, i  
> know, i know
> 
> I am an old timer, old timer  
> it's too late to die young now  
> old timer, five and dimer  
> trying to find a way to age like wine somehow
> 
> I've met every fool that ever signed  
> their name up on these walls  
> in the backs of these beer joints and concert halls.  
> I been through seven managers,  
> five labels, a thousand picks and patch cables,  
> three vans, a band, a bunch of guitar stands,  
> and cans, and cans, and cans of beer,  
> and bottles of boozes and bags of pot,  
> and a thousand other things I forgot.
> 
> I thought that I'd be dead by now... but I'm not.


End file.
